


Saturday November 25th 2017

by Candles_93



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Fencestagram fic, Jesse is a mess, M/M, Underage Drinking, boys talking about feelings, drunk fencing, the twins are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: An idea I had about the events of what happened on the Fencestagram last Saturday between Jesse and Dante.Jesse is a mess of feelings and doesn't know what to do. So he gets drunk. Dante shows up and Jesse can't run anymore.





	Saturday November 25th 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly and is unedited so apologies.   
> I'm a mess and so is Jesse.

Jesse was drunk.

In some far off dark corner of his brain he knew this, but whenever Aster poked his cheek giggling ‘you are wasted my friend’, Jesse would bat his hand away lazily and protest that he wasn’t.

But he truly fucking was.

It was just supposed to be coffee and a drive around night. Jesse never had any idea how to deal with his feelings in a normal healthy way. And the feelings that erupted inside him whenever Dante would post on Instagram were so massive that all he knew to do with them was either smother them down deep or turn them into rage.

He went to Thomas’s room knowing he could never turn down a Starbucks, they picked up Aster and went for a drive. Getting a Starbucks and driving around town may not seem like much, but Jesse was in the middle of training and could hardly ever let himself have treats like this. But his cousins had told him many times, the best way to get rid of your feelings for boys, was to eat them. So he ordered three of the largest, stickiest, sugariest drink he could and collapsed into one of the big comfy chairs.

Aster greedily sucked down half of his frappucino whilst they waited Thomas to finish his cigarette and sit down with them.

“So what’s wrong with you?” Thomas asked as he sat down.

Jesse nibbled the straw between his lips and narrowed his eyes at the boys across from him.

“Nothing”

Aster laughed loudly, causing the few other patrons to turn around and look at them. 

“Yeah right, you barely said a word in the car, and you won’t stop checking your phone, I have your Insta dumbass, I’ve seen your ridiculous angsty posts”

Jesse rolled his eyes but ducked his head to cover the colour in his cheeks. He was a dumbass. He never should have got an Instagram, but Dante had one, and all his friends, and they were always on it, and Jesse just had to know what Dante was up to.

Aster leaned forward and gave Jesse’s jacket an unecessarily rough tug. 

“Nice jacket by the way” 

Jesse’s cheeks flamed even more. He was still wearing Dante’s jacket, he hadn’t taken it off all day. It smelt like him, and the jacket was slightly too big so Jesse was enveloped in it. It made him feel like Dante was near. It was stupid.

“I’m giving it back tomorrow” Jesse checked his phone again, nothing. This whole thing was ridiculous. Dante didn’t want Jesse to have his jacket, he had all but demanded it back. Jesse never should have taken it in the first place. It was impulsive and he had shown his feelings too much. Dante Rossi had him in the palm of his hand and would crush him without a second thought.

“You’ve still not told us what’s wrong” Thomas raised his eyebrows and gave him one of his ‘looks’. The look that said he would put Jesse in a headlock until he started talking, or lock him out of the car and make him chase it round the parking lot. It had happened before. 

“What? You want me to talk about my feelings now? Since when is that a thing we do?” Jesse was still not ready to back down though, he wasn’t ready to be more vulnerable yet.

The twins turned to look at each other, a silent conversation passing between them, Aster was grinning, Thomas had the same calm look as always. They looked toward back to him in unison, sometimes they were super creepy.

“Fine don’t tell us, we’ll just message your boyfriend” Aster picked up his phone, clicking through the different apps, most likely towards Instagram where he could message Dante.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Jesse growled, causing them both to pause and raise an eyebrow. Seriously creepy.

“And is that maybe the problem?” Thomas asked, staring him down unblinking.

Jesse huffed and put down his now half full cup, the condensation making his palms cool.

“Maybe, I don’t know” He threw his hands up in defeat, this was happening, “We meet up in secret, we make out, sometimes other things, and then we don’t really talk about it, he’s stayed over a couple of times, we watch movies and share clothes and stupid things like that”

“Sounds like you’re dating” Aster commented, sucking down the last of his drink loudly.

“But we aren’t! He obviously doesn’t want to, he’s never said anything about it, and he’s always all over his roommate” Jesse was tapping the arm of his chair now, anger boiling up inside him, anger was good, anger he could deal with.

“The little one? The one he watches Fence?” Aster tilted his head, nose scrunched up in confusion.

“YES!” Jesse replied louder than was needed, “They post all over each other’s instagrams, ‘oh Bobby you’re so handsome’ ‘oh Bobby you’re the sweetest guy ever’ ‘Oh Bobby I wish I was making out with you’” Jesse’s voice turned high and mocking.

“You thinking they’re fucking?” Aster and Thomas looked at him expectantly. Jesse’s mouth closed with a click. Yes, yes he did. He thinks Dante is fucking Bobby. He thinks Dante might be in love with Bobby. He thinks Dante doesn’t care about Jesse or his feelings, and that Jesse has made up everything between them in his head, and he’s too scared to say anything in case he loses whatever small part of Dante he has.

“I think Dante can do whatever he pleases” He said quietly, picking up his drink once again and turning towards the window.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see them having another silent conversation, this time with a few head tilts in his direction. Finally Thomas clapped and stood up.

“Ok well Starbucks isn’t going to fix anything” 

“No shit, you have something that will?” Jesse rolled his eyes but stood up too.

“Yup” Thomas put his hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes and smirked, Aster wiggled his eyebrows behind him, “A fuckton of booze”

On the way home they had picked up what really could only be equated to, ‘a fuckton of booze’. Aster had texted and tweeted and whatsapp’ed the rest of the fencing team, some other acquaintances and a bunch of girls from Exton’s sister school. 

By the time they made it back to their common room the party had already started, music fairly loud, people laughing and dancing, and most importantly drinking.

“And how is this going to help?” Jesse shouted over the music. Aster was already weaving through the crowd and greeting people.

“Drink enough of his shit, and you won’t even be able to remember his name, never mind why you’re mad at him, trust me” Thomas clapped him on the back and started to push him through the crowd towards the makeshift drinks table someone had set up.

That was a few hours ago, and now Jesse couldn’t feel his teeth. He wasn’t sure he had ever been able to feel his teeth, but it was now very important that he couldn’t. He hadn’t stopped laughing all night, although he couldn’t remember anymore what was so funny.

He danced with Aster, more like swaying, but Aster was really going for it, jumping up and down and shaking his head, drink sloshing over his hand. Jesse giggled again, why was he giggling? It wasn’t that funny. 

He vaguely remembered doing something that he knew he wouldn’t like in the morning but he couldn’t put his finger on it….

He looked around the room for Thomas, he would know, Thomas always knew things like that.  
And that’s when his eyes landed on a tall tanned figure in the doorway, head swivelling as he searched the room for something, he did not look happy.

Oh shit.

Jesse had been on Instagram, he was arguing with Dante, he was posting soppy romantic shit about Dante. Jesus fuck, that is not what he needed right now. And now Dante was here, probably to tell him to back the hell off and leave him alone. Jesse couldn’t deal with this right now, the world was too fuzzy, so he ducked and ran, hiding behind one of the couches. He just about heard Asters, ‘what the fuck Jesse’ over the music but didn’t dare turn around.

The people sitting on the couch turned to look at him, he batted them away, but his hand felt limp and loose. He risked a peek over the top of the couch, and made direct eye contact with Dante who was stood right in front of him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. 

Aster came up behind him and looped an arm around Dante’s neck, Dante’s eyes widened and he stumbled under the grip.

“Hey J-Man your boyfriend is here” He called loudly, causing a few people to snicker.

Jesse pulled himself up on unsteady feet, gripping the couch for support.

“NOT my boyfriend” Jesse pointed accusingly at Dante, this was totally his fault.

Dante raised an eyebrow, although the look didn’t work so well with his neck being pulled toward Aster still.

Jesse walked from behind the couch to stand in front of them, trying to think of something to say that wasn’t ‘I’ve never felt this way about anyone, please don’t leave me because i’m an emotional wreck who has no other way of sharing their feelings except through a ridiculous social media account I only got to creep on you and see if you were in love with your roommate’. Jesse took a deep breath. Aster and Dante were both looking at him with matching confused wide eyed expressions.

“What?” Jesse demanded, all thoughts of being nice out of his head.

“Dude you just said all that out loud” Aster pursed his lips together, clinked his cup with Jesse’s and downed it in one.

Fucking fuck.

Dante was still looking at him.

Which is when Thomas decided to appear out of nowhere.

“Oh no, here comes the drama” He chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink but carefully unwinding Aster’s arm from Dante’s neck so he could stand up properly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dante asked rubbing his neck and finally looking away from Jesse.

“He’s supposed to be forgetting about you, but now you’re here what good is that?” Thomas smiled a little too wide, obviously drunk as well.

“Well someone has to be able to take care of him, since you two are so smashed it isn’t going to be one of you” Dante stepped forward, getting into Thomas’s space who didn’t flinch just chuckled again.

“I don’t need you to take care of me” Jesse seethed, getting between Thomas and Dante. Dante looked at him, his eyes going soft, Jesse felt his breath stutter. God he was a sap.

Aster pulled roughly at Dante’s shoulder.

“Don’t talk shit about us, you’re the problem here”

“How am I a problem?” Dante asked looking between the three of them.

“Because you’re fucking your tiny roommate AND Jesse at the same time” Aster nodded like this was the smartest thing he had ever said.

“WHAT?!” Dante roared. But Jesse was shoving Aster away, causing his drink to spill.

“Oh come on man” Aster whined looking at the cup at his feet.

“Will you shut up for five minutes, I don’t need my shit aired out in front of everyone” Jesse shoved Aster again. This time Thomas stepped between them and took Jesse by the shoulders.

“You’re the one who thinks he’s fucking the little one, don’t get mad at us because he’s sucking someone else’s dick” Thomas shrugged lazily. Jesse growled and shoved Thomas, sending him back into Aster.

“Shut the FUCK UP” He shouted, hands balled into fists.

“Or what? Are you going to fight us?” Aster barked a laugh, leaning heavily on his brother.

“Maybe I will!” As soon as Jesse said it there was a cheer from the crowd and some of the other fencing team members were handing them an epee each.

The three of them blinked in confusion at the weapons in their hands before jumping into action. They had been practicing together for years, knew each other’s movements like a dance. They stepped and jumped and slid around the party weaving in and out of people, as onlookers cheered and shouted. They were more sloppy than usual, drinks affecting their precision and reflexes, but they were still great. Jesse was obviously winning, even if it was two on one, he was the best. At some point they had jumped on top of the snacks table, kicking crisps out of their way.

“I need another epee!” Jesse shouted over to Dante who was watching from next to the table.

“Why?”

“BECAUSE THERE’S TWO OF THEM” 

“I think you’re doing fine”

“Get my Dad’s epee!” Jesse dodged quickly, managing to see the look on Dante’s face that was somewhere between bewilderment and frustration.

“Yeah, no, i’m not doing that”

“What, why not?”

“Because you will thank me in the morning”

“I will not! I don’t even like you”

“Sure thing buddy” Dante stepped closer to the table, holding a hand out to Jesse, “I think that’s enough now, let’s go to bed”

“Wha-” Jesse stepped back away from the hand offered to him, but went too far and went tumbling over the table, he twisted trying to regain his balance and fell down hard on one knee.

“Shit Jesse are you ok?” Dante was rushing round to his side of the table to help him.

“Crap Jesse, dude, are you--” The twins were bustling towards him from their own spots on the table, tripped over each other and landed in a heap on the floor next to him

“AAAAAAND I think that’s party over” One of the party goers called, a chorus of moans followed but people started to make their way out.

Jesse’s knee stung, he knew it was going to be bruised badly in the morning. The adrenaline and drink was still pulsing through him meaning it was going to hurt a lot worse later too. At least he felt slightly more sober now.

“I’ll be fine” Dante helped Jesse stand up, but Jesse shook him off, “You can go now”

Jesse tried to limp away, but Dante caught his hand.

“Jesse, this is the only place I want to be” Dante spoke quietly, almost like Jesse wasn’t supposed to hear, but he did. Jesse turned toward him.

“You really haven’t figured out it’s you i’m always posting about?” Dante pulled him closer, taking both of his hands. God his eyes were so beautiful. Dante smiled.

“I said that outloud again didn’t I?”

Dante nodded, trying not to smile.

“You think I’m in love with Bobby?”

Jesse ducked his head and screwed his eyes closed, he really was too drunk for this conversation, but there was no way he could ever do it sober.

“I don’t know, maybe” Jesse whispered, everyone was gone now, even the twins had managed to crawl away, it was just the two of them amongst the mess of the party, “And you’re allowed to be, Bobby seems great and we aren’t….”

Jesse choked on air again, he couldn’t say it.

“We aren’t what? Together? Jesse, I think about you all the time, I text you almost everyday, I see you whenever you let me, I’ve spent entire weekends in your room, you’re wearing my jacket and it’s driving me crazy because I don’t know what I love more the idea of you in it or me taking it off you”

A small laugh escaped Jesse as he swayed into Dante’s space. Dante rested his temple on Jesse’s so he could whisper into his ear.

“There is only you Jesse, you have to know, and I hope-” Dante took a breath, swallowing before continuing, “and I hope i’m the only one for you too”

Jesse grabbed hold of Dante’s shirt, pulling him close so their foreheads touched, breathing him in properly for the first time that night.

“You are the only one, the only one for me Dante, I just get caught up in my head and I worry that I like you way more than you like me” Jesse wants to bite his tongue, he’s saying too much.

“That’s impossible, no way you can like me more than I like you” Dante smirked teasing him. Jesse huffed out another laugh, and Dante leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m going to stay the night ok?” Dante asked, kissing him again.  
“Ok” Jesse sighed, eyes closing, he really was tired.

“Just in case you don’t remember this conversation in the morning and we have to have it again”

“I’m not having this conversation sober, that’s asking too much”

Dante laughed loudly, pulling Jesse to him and guiding him back to his room.

“I’m also going to be taking embarrassing photos of you tomorrow and posting them online”

Jesse smiled softly to himself, tucking his face into Dante’s shoulder.

“As long as you’re here, that’s fine”


End file.
